


I love you as much as the sky is wide

by Dayun



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles bridal carrying Patroclus</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you as much as the sky is wide

**Author's Note:**

> ugh those two are killing me  
> I hope it doesn't look too bad

 


End file.
